ABSTRACT The broad objective of this project is to determine whether standardized cognitive tests could be used in motor rehabilitation to better identify patients at risk for not responding to therapy. Older patients typically show smaller gains in motor rehabilitation than do younger patients, which may be due to cognitive impairments that interfere with their ability to relearn motor skills in therapy. Cognitive impairments have been shown to affect responsiveness to other types of rehabilitation. We therefore propose the use of standardized visuospatial tests for predicting responsiveness to upper extremity task-specific training in normal aging and after stroke. This motor skill learning paradigm uses household objects and mimics functional task-specific training, a motor rehabilitative approach that has been cited as superior to standard care for improving upper extremity skill post-stroke. Based on our preliminary work, we expect that older adults with better visuospatial scores will retain more motor skill one month after completing three sessions of task-specific training, compared to those with poorer visuospatial scores. Findings from this study will yield readily-available tools to help clinicians identify patients in upper extremity motor rehabilitation who are at risk for minimal treatment responsiveness. Findings will also determine which visuospatial tests have the most predictive value and should therefore be prioritized in screening when time or resources are limited. Further, if patients with lower visuospatial scores are more likely to show little to no improvement after a given motor rehabilitation protocol, then improving their visuospatial scores through cognitive rehabilitation could be a feasible, non-invasive strategy to maximize older patients? motor rehabilitation responsiveness.